Harry Potter The PureBlood Prince
by XxSweetAngle84xX
Summary: Lucius and Severus Learn the truth that lily was the lost malfoy child ... bad Ablus Bad weaslys molly ron ginny this is up for adoption please tell me who does so i can take this story off
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Pure Blood Prince

Its 8 years later since the dark lord is missing and a 9-year-old Harry potter is in his room under the stairs and about to wake up to cook clean weed the garden. That same day two men are in Severus quarters at Hogwarts when they both receive time delayed latter from one lily potter

"Severus why would she send me a time delayed letter" Lucius asked, "why would Lily potter send us both letters"

" I don't know Lucius only one way to find out we read them " Severus said

As they open the letters one can feel the pain his godson is in as Severus reads:

**_Dear Severus._**

**_I know it has been awhile 8 year if you and Lucius got my letter. There are thing you need to know about Ablus Dumbledore… First don't trust him he want to kill harry for the greater good and you are asking how I know this is I saw my son future if I am dead that means he did not follow mine and James will I said in my will that he goes to his godfathers or uncle ….I know I just confused you sev lucius is my brother I was long lost malfoy child I know shocker I told lucius the story any way I name two godfathers Sirius black and you _**

**_The day I asked you to protect harry you made a promise that you would keep him from all harm. That day I put a binding spell that would kick in after mine and james deaths the godfather bind after you finish reading this letter you will feel if harry is in pain._**

**_Second he can not go to Hogwarts we did not put his name down we signed him up at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and un block Harry's magic Ablus put about 7 blocks. Save him he is with my "sister" you know how much she loved magic and I know its too late but James tried when we were in school he was sorry about the pranks that why the last two year they stopped … also can you brew a potion that proves Lucius was my brother I know you would need either my hair or blood in the box is both please help harry sev_**

**_Love _**

**_Your Best friend_**

**_Lily Anne Potter nee evens Malfoy_**

As Severus sat shocked at the letter she was right that I can feel Harry's pain he thought and he really is in pain I better get some positions together

As Lucius reads he is more shocked and mad

**_Dear Brother,_**

**_Yes I said brother I was or am the lost malfoy child I did I blood test that I sent with this letter. Please Lucius I don't want my son under Ablus thumb just cause he is the boy who lived me and James both agree that he would go to_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic _please send draco there to I have a bad feeling that Ablus would try to pin them against each other yes I know of my nephew I have seen the future it is not pretty please get the horcrux that is his scar out the dark lord made 7 harry was the last when he was marked as his equal here is the list please get rid of them. I know for a fact that Ablus did not follow our will he must have sealed it sent harry to my " sister" who hates all magic you are my brother and sev is his second godfather me and james both wanted harry to grow up knowing about magic you can teach him about the malfoy family magic James left Harry the family girmior he will be 9 soon please un block his magic and save him his room is under the stairs no I'm not kidding they treat him like a house elf please luc I wish we could have grown up together now our kids can do don't send them to Hogwarts please just cause we went there don't mean they do as long as Ablus is headmaster they wont be safe me and james also ask if you would blood adopt harry I know this is a lot to take in but I choose you and sev cause you are spy's for the light and so is your wife I trust you with harry don't treat him as the boy who lived he will resent you for that . With letter if you sign these papers will give you full custody of him mine and james blood is there help him grow into the man I know he can be and please for my sake please check the potter account I have a feeling that Ablus is using the money for the order if you agree where if is living will come on the bottom of this page _**

**_Your loving sister_**

**_Lily Anne Potter nee Evens Malfoy _**

"Well I'll be damned lily was my sister" lucius sated

"So it seems we should go he is in pain as we speak," said Severus

" What do you mean pain? Whats wrong?" lucius asked

"Well he's being hit around and called "Freak" or "boy" we should be prepared for anything "Severus said looking sad

"Well lets go and I promise you lily James harry will be safe "lucius said the end to himself in a whisper

They arrive at number 4 private drive they he a litter voice say someone help me they here someone say shut up no one wants a freak like you

Wands out and use Alohomora and walk in and see the site before them a 8 almost 9 that looks 7 and small with baggie clothes Lucius is shocked to speak so Severus does "Mr. Dursly unhand Mr. Potter " and if I don't" Dursly asked you will see the side of my wand yes we are wizards I am Harry's godfather and next to me is his uncle" Severus Said

Harry looked up like charismas came early that he was going to be saved from this bad place.

"You can't do that freaky stuff in my house "Dursly said Severus smiled a very cruel smile as petunia walked out of the kitchen

"Why hello tuney its been a while "Severus said as petunia shouts "you!"

As they are fighting harry backs on the wall and looks to his uncle and godfather with hope shining in his eyes

"Yes tuney me I have come for my godson lily's son oh and did you know lily was not your real sister the man next to me is Lord lucius malfoy uncle to harry potter and harry potter is the heir the most noble and ancient house of potter "Severus stated with a wicked smile

"Why thank you Severus for that introducing me now if you are smart man you will hand over my nephew now or it will get very very bad cause we have enough evidence that you have abused a pure blood wizard and you could go to jail or get the kiss you see harry here is what we call the savoir of the wizening world he bought down the Dark Lord. Ah I see my sister told you about what you don't know is she died saving her son so you muggles can live another day sign over you custody of harry and I wont call the cops " Lucius said in a cold voice that made harry shy away and lucius saw him shy away and looked at Severus to heal him abit as Lucius deals with the muggles Severus walks over to harry and says "hello harry I'm Severus I was a friend of your mums I want to give you some medince that will make you feel better okay" at harry nod sever uses his wand to do a scan to see what to give as he is given a pain reliever and a sleep drought

As lucius finishes with the muggles he walk over to Severus to find what's wrong

"Severus what's wrong " lucius asked in a whisper

"Lucius we need to get him to a healer as soon as possible and not st mangos they will blab that harry is there a private healer I only gave him a pain reliever and a sleeping drought he has never had his shots and the glasses he wears are not his Prescription and he is very Malnutrition I can get him on a potion ASAP but its all up to him where are we going to take him till he is healed and you tell cissy about this "Severus asked with a smirk as he picked up harry and looked inside the cupboard to see is there was any thing Severus grabs his baby blanket and a few book and book bag

"Lets go to my private healer and let him check on harry not at the manor though his private clinic lets go I am worried about harry" lucius stated

As they disappeared away from number 4 private Drive


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Healer

As they make it to healer's office: lucius walk in with Severus with an asleep Harry Potter in his arms

"Good after noon Lord Malfoy Prof Snape how can I help you today" healer Leo asked

"Hello I need to ask you if you remember the day my mother gave birth to my sister plus I need your discressren " Lucius asked with his malfoy mask on

" Yes I remember that it was an sad day for your family why do you ask?" healer Leo asked

"Well she found me right before she got married that she was the lost malfoy child in a test at gringotts her and her husband past away oct 31 8 years ago this is there son my nephew Harry James Potter "Lucius said with pride in his voice

"You have my digression on this why is he asleep though my I ask and don't worry I will give him a full check up "healer Leo said

"We just got him from the muggles Ablus sent him to we got there right before he was beat and I checked him while Lucius talked to the muggles I checked my godson over and he has a list of broken bones and the glasses he wears are not his Prescription and he is very Malnutrition I only gave a pain reliever and a sleeping drought he seemed to shy away from yelling and cold tones "Severus said as he looked at Lucius at the last point

"Severus what do you mean broken bines why did you not tell while we where there?" Lucius demanded

"Lucius you just got custody of him do you want him to go back if I know Ablus he will tell even though I am his godfather he would still try to send him away I don't want harry to grow up with petunia she called me and lily freaks and even beat lily after her adopted parents died in a car crash I don't think harry even knows about magic tuney hated it she would try to beat it out of him I want what's best for Harry. Lily would never forgive me even though James and I did not get along I would do this for lily was my sister but all in blood" Severus stated with passion

" Okay okay Severus we do this right I see your point Lily wanted the blocks removed can you check him for what kind of blocks he has and remove them healer Leo and check him for a glamour lily have to have had some type of glamour on and thank you healer Leo for doing this " Lucius stated

"Okay Prof Snape would you stay with Mr. Potter incase he wakes you and you lucius will firecall you wife and give her the update "Healer Leo said

"Fine but how is he going to get use to me when Severus is there "lucius said in a whiney voice that broth a smile to the sleeping little boy

""Lucius did you lose your composer "Severus teased

"I'm going to fire call to cissy I will be back" Lucius said trying to re gain his composer as he walk to the fire yell malfoy manor

"Hello dear how are you "narcissa asked

"I have had quite the morning this morning I will tell you that's why I'm calling cissy do you remember me telling about my sister that ended up gone thought dead" at her nod he continues "well she was alive (she gasped) I know and she went to school with us as well we knew her but right before she got married she went to gringotts with her husband to be to test if there where any inheritance she found out she was the lost malfoy child but her and her husband died 8 years ago protecting there son (at the realizing she covers her mouth with her hand) you guessed lily potter was my sister I got me and Severus both did got time delayed letters so I went to get my nephew cissy they were treated him like a slave he dose not even have his own things his room was a cupboard under the stairs and Ablus knew "Lucius stated with anger in his voice

"What do you mean he knew? Why send him with muggles?" narcissa asked

"He wanted to use him as a weapon for the light to scarified him self the night the dark lord disappeared was because what the spell backfired he was turned in a horcrux and the reason to send him to the muggles was when he came to Hogwarts he would be looking up to the person that saved him "Lucius sated "there is more I can't the rest over a fire call I will be home late with harry I hope please talk to Draco and get a room ready I will see you I n while my love"

"Okay lucius I will do as you ask but I want the whole story later I will see you later love " said narcissa

In the other room while Lucius is talking to Narcissa. Severus and the healer work together and see the problems.

"I can't believe those muggles they hurt and starved him, "Severus said as lucius walks in

"How is he?" lucius asked as he sees the worried faces on his friend and the healer

"Lucius you need to sit down and keep calm for Harry's sake "Severus stated

"Why what's wrong with him?" lucius asked worried

Severus and the healer look at each other for a moment and the healer Leo speaks up

"Its nothing that cant be fixed with time and patience it would seem Mr. Potter had 3 blocks on his mind to stop him to even think of magic the blocks on his mind made the need for glasses the other blocked his IQ witch is high for his age 200 that was after the block came off and the block of photographic memory that is beside the horcrux we took off those memory blocks he had a bid done in 1981befoe Mr.. And Mrs. potter want into hiding to control his magic that would come of as he got older the other where his gifts that where blocked and he and a lot of gift he can speak to snakes he has the power to change into any Animagi transformation, Metamorphmagi, Legilimency and Occlumency, wandless, veela charm and there more the subjects he would be a master in well here's the list we were both shocked,

Subjects and the master

1 Transfiguration

2 Defenses Against the Dark Arts

3 Charms

4 Potions

5 Astronomy

6 History of Magic

7 Herbology

8 Arithmancy

9 Studies of Ancient Runes

10 Alchemy

11 Flying

12 Apparitions

And that's it quite a lot of block but we got them off every of this list and all his gifts were block by Ablus " Healer Leo said I also reset all his broken bones that are healed now and gave him all muggle and wizerd shots he's never had any.

As the healer is talking to both Severus and Lucius, Harry starts to wake but is still scared to speak to his uncle or godfather as they hear him wake up but don't him speak just looks at them lucius walk up to harry and asks

"Harry do you understand what happened earlier (at his nod he continues) how are you feeling right now be honest if your in pain the healer here will help you" lucius said in a gentle voice

In a small voice "I feel much better then I felt before thank you" harry said

"Harry me and your godfather want to ask you questions will you answer us" Lucius said (at Harry's nod)

"Okay what did those muggles tell you about your parents "Severus asked

Harry looked them in the eye and said with a straight face "that they died in a car crash while drunk that's how I got my scar but u know they were lying to my I remember the night I was left on there door step I have this memory of that night someone saying that they were the worst sort of muggles a big almost giant crying and a white beard man with twinkling blues and whispered to me that I would be his pawn when I went to Hogwarts that I would die to save the rest of our kind and would test me" Harry said and yes I remember my mum and dad not much though"

"Whoa okay so you know magic is real (at Harry's nod they continue) you understand you will be living with me at my manor (at Harry's nod) what do you know of magic "lucius asked

"Only when I did something not normal I would be beat and it happened I was called freak or boy I did not even my name was harry till I started school and if I out did there son I would be beat" harry said "but that is behind me I want to move forward with the family I have left "

"You know harry you are like your mother (at Harry's look Severus explained)"she had a big heart she could forgive me for anything when we were kids she was my best friend and I can tell you stories of her when we were little (lucius looked at Severus at that point and laughed at the pout he was wearing and making harry giggle)"oh alright luc you can hear some of the stories to but please wipe the pout off your face "

"Harry are you ready to go meet your aunt cissy and cousin Draco " lucius asked at harry nod as they change harry clothes into robes and all three thank the healer and floo to malfoy manor


	3. Chapter 3

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000189 EndHTML:0000020438 StartFragment:0000001931 EndFragment:0000020402 SourceURL:file:/Users/karamccarthy/Desktop/Harry%20potter%20the%20pure%

Chapter 3

Home

As they floo into the sitting room where narcissa and Draco are waiting with smiles to greet harry

"Hello there harry I'm your aunt cissy and this is your cousin Draco "narcissa said

"Hello …" harry said as harry is acting shy

"Hey don't worry sweet heart you are safe here" narcissa said

"I know it's just new place new people I'm not use to being with a family that would care for me" harry said draco went up to him trying to get harry to play a game of chess with him they start to play while the grown go sit down and start to talk lucius asks Severus a question

"Severus is he wearing a glamour to hid the malfoy side of him" lucius ask

"Yes but it was not done by lily we could not take it you know lily was a master in charms but it was not her me and healer Leo could tell it was Ablus" Severus said

"That man has gone to far this time when harry is batter we should bring him to gringotts for the glamour and horcrux in his scar "Lucius murmured

"That would be good it means I can go shopping for him and thing he might like and need" narcissa said with a smile

" Cissy we need to talk about school lily and james signs harry up for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and ask id we send draco there she's scared that Ablus will pin them against each other and what if harry got into Gryffindor I think it would be best" Lucius said

" And I Agree with Lucius they need a new potions master there and I'm the best and I would not have to treat harry how Ablus wants me to and now that I know about his childhood I don't get Ablus he wanted me to treat Harry like I thought of him as a mini james which he's not plus al those block he would have gotten killed" Severus said

"Wait you mean you where ordered to be mean to harry? That's not right" narcissa said at his nod she gives in" I would rather them grow up as family not ermines that's how it felt with Sirius yes yes I know you don't like him cause of a prank gone wrong yes I said prank remember I grew up with him he wanted to scared you and it worked you stopped talking to Remus he did that to scared you away and worked well if you have not talked to him since"

"Cissy lily and James asked if we would blood adopt harry change his name but still the would be the heir to the potters what do you say I mean he could have a normal life at school with the scar missing "lucius said with a sly smile and Severus looks at his best friend in shock

"Lucius you know I always wants another son for draco I would feel better if I could ask them of the name they wanted changed" (Severus goes whither like he's seen a ghost)" what's the matter sev " narcissa asks

"You both can ask they are behind you in a portit "Severus said as he watches them turn to see both lily and James smiling

" Lily is that you?" lucius asked in horse voice at her nod "why did you wait so long to send those letters to me and Severus we could have gotten harry safe "

"Lucius James and I were in hiding with harry we did the spell a week before we died I've never used it before I know charms was my best in school but how to time a letter is tricky we were in dark times I don't want that monster to rise again and go after harry" Lily Potter said

Okay okay I see you have mothers temper " lucius said backing away making the other adults laugh as Severus smirked " what's so funny" he demanded to know

"Lucius you just made lily mad she stuck up for when James (he looked right at him) little group tease me about really dumb things lily's temper though she got them back every chance she could " Severus said and watching james mouth hang open

"That was you we thought it was one of your friends" James said shocked

"Well I had help right cissy you Alice from Gryffindor Mary from raven claw and a few others we didn't like you pranking people so one night in our 5th year after the Sirius did to Severus we hatched a plan to get you back all of you that you would relive the torments you caused other others plus we prank you room you and Sirius and a love potion when you looked at each other it would not wear off till you both got relise Remus was made to think owls were that day and Peter was a combine of all" lily said while watching threes reacting

Severus burst out laughing "that's why you stopped picking on me you were scared of who got you in your dorm might strike again nice lily cissy thank you"severus said as he calmed down

" It was no problem we grew up together you were like a brother to me growing up learning about magic that why I named you Harry's godfather and lucius I ask please help harry out I know petunia is a spiteful person she would have hurt harry "Lily said

"Well we were talking before we knew you were there when we blood adopt harry is there a name you want? "Narcissa asked her old friend with a smile

"Yes me and james have talked if we ever saw you agian we want to honor his father Charles the middle Orion Potter Malfoy to honor his grand mother that was a Black it seems your forget James was raised more Black then Potter" Lily Stated

"No how could we anyway I like the names there a strong names but could we just change the first name that is why I wanted to ask see when I see harry I see a little boy who has servied against all odds like Aiden witch means Fire I mean I see the strength in him of who he will be someday " cissy said as she looks around she see the faces of the others and asked" What it is true I can feel it from the black blood in him I cant explain but I can tell he has inner strength "

"Hmm Aiden it has a good ring to it "james said

"It does Aiden Orion Potter Malfoy" lucius mused out loud

"I agree, "Lily said with a smile

"As do I? " Severus said they all smile and talk till lunch time

After lunch James asks a question that made them all freeze

"So where is Sirius?" james asked" he was named harry godfather as well…. What?"

"That's right you don't know he's in prison for the betrayed you and killed 12 muggles and peter all they found was his finger " Severus said

"But what he was not our secret keeper we used peter and Sirius was a decoy cause of how close we were peter could have used his grief against him but he would never kill anyone I would try to get him free or at least a trial since he is lord black he took up the mantel before we went into hiding and peter me and Sirius helped Remus out on full moons as we become Animagi in 5th yea peter was a rat" james said "he could have gotten away "

"Did Ablus know all this " lucius ask pale

"Yes he knew all I have told you "james said

"Hmm its to quite I'm checking on the boys I'll be back in a second" narcissa said

"As narcissa watches her son put harry to sleep saying that he is safe that he is loved and carded

for and narcissa watches and a tears rolls down her face at the scene she asks dobby to take a picture as she walks back with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh he's fine Draco is putting him down for a nap I only heard what he was whisping to harry" narcissa said, "He said he is safe that he is loved and carded for" while watching over harry"

"Really I though Draco would fight ….hmm seems he's acting like a brother then a cousin which is good, " Severus said and all nods of agreement

"Cissy while you went check on the boys we all were talking about Sirius (at her look) yes even Severus did " lucius said

"

"What about him?" Narcissa asked

"Well sweetheart we all think he might have been framed and sent to Azkaban with out a trial and he was known as harry other godfather so I think Ablus knew and sent him there if we can talk to him get a memory of that night and give it to bones without Ablus knowing we can free him and help him" lucius said

"I would like to see him no offence luc he never trusted you so I should go and drag Remus if he thinks he really did that to lily and james you watch the boys I have a fire call to make and luc be ready Remus will be coming over tonight I know he's worried about harry we will get him to swear an oath about harry and that he's safe and all about Ablus he needs to know not to trust him" said Narcissa with a smile

"Okay love you talk to him then bring him here" lucius said with a grin

As narcissa leaves to the privte floo room she thinks on what to say to Remus

"Remus Lupin cottage bye the sea " narcissa said clear and waiting for him

"Narcissa is that you " Remus asked

"Yes it is I know its been awhile but we need to talk " Narcissa says

"Okay about what " Remus asked

" Well a few thing really I need you to stay clam okay keep your wolf at bay I just found out okay "narcissa said looking worried

" Narcissa I Swear on my magic what you tell me I'll keep my wolf as calm as I can so mote it be "Remus said and with a white flash of magic sealed the promise

"Thank you Remus I've had a trying day first lucius Severus both receive time delayed letters lily potter all I can say is she was the lost malfoy child that means harry is my nephew and last you know my cousin who's been locked up might have been framed I want you to come over and we all will explain even lily and james I know harry is pack to you so is Sirius pack up and meet me here the others are waiting" narcissa said

"Wait hold on is the true ' Remus asked

"Yes I don't know all bout I think Ablus sealed James and lily's will harry was abused at the dursleys come calm " narcissa said "or I will stun you"

"I'll be right over see you in a few "Remus said as with his wand he packed up and flooed to Mafloy manor

Welcome Remus " narcissa said

"Thanks for me "Remus said


End file.
